1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for controlling a display device configured to change a maximum luminescence level.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is configured to update a maximum luminescence level in response to changes in an illuminance (an illumination intensity) of a backlight. For instance, it is possible to reduce power consumption of the LCD device by lowering the illuminance of the backlight. A technique has been known that makes it possible to correct image data expressing an image to be displayed, so as to maintain brightness of the image displayed on the LCD device with a lowered illuminance of the backlight. In the technique, a correction for raising the brightness of the image depending on a reduction ratio of the illuminance of the backlight is applied to the image data.